


Ed’s Surprise-One Shot Drabble

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: An Edwin Drabble where Ed tries to spice up his and Winry’s sex life.





	Ed’s Surprise-One Shot Drabble

Winry walked into the bedroom. Stretching her aching arms to the ceiling letting out a grunt. Working on this particular client’s automail leg was a little difficult. Children’s automail was always a bit more tricky. But it was done. She could finally take her work suit off and get some rest.

That was until she got the top half of her outfit off. With her signature black tube top on display, Winry let her hair down dropping her bandana to the floor. But it didn’t hit the floor. It had landed on a pair of discarded black pants. A very familiar pair of black pants.

“What the hell?” Winry muttered.

“Hello there.” A nervous call failing to sound seductive sounded off. Winry turned to her bed and…there he was. Edward Elric, laying there like he was ready for Winry to draw him like one of her French boys. Or in this case German.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Winry asked.

Oh right! He was also bare ass and cock. His face was blushing like a tomato.

“I read in a magazine that couples should do surprising stuff to help their,” he struggled with the next two words, “s-sex life.”  
Winry rolled her eyes but found a smile.

“Jeez Ed.” she stripped the rest of her outfit down to the ground and stood in front of her husband. “You could’ve just asked.”

“…oh.” Ed said embarrassed a bit. “…soooo?”

Mr. Elric was then silenced by Mrs. Elric tossing her top at his face.

END


End file.
